


Dice game

by brilliantbluestar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Blood and Injury, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dorks in Love, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fights, Friendship/Love, Hastur Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Mutual Pining, Other, Protective Crowley, References to Lovecraft, Role play (but not sexual), Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Unresolved Romantic Tension, epic fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbluestar/pseuds/brilliantbluestar
Summary: It seemed like an evening as any other. Tea and wine at the library. A slow dance between two celestial beigns...But some unexpected encounters can turn things upside down, or maybe rush them in what they have to be.A love story told in three short adventures.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	1. Tatters of the king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First fic! I'm so excited!  
> Well, first of all I want to say that I do not own any Good Omens characters. Those are complete property of Sir Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.  
> Thank you for sharing your creativity with the world and inspire us to also be creative.  
> Thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Forgive all the typos, english is not my native language. If someone wants to review and correct my writing, I would be very glad.
> 
> WARNING: Descriptions of violence, and mentions of blood and wounds. There is a fighting scene, and some cosmic horror creatures.  
> Love you all <3
> 
> Now grab some percentile dice, and roll for sanity!

* * *

Borough, London, 2019

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. Even thought it was still early, the streets were already crowded with people doing whatever London people did on a Saturday morning. Borough market was a lovely place to have breakfast. Well placed, near a church and The Tames, the market offered a vivrant atmosphere, and it smelled like curry, spices and homemade bread.

Aziraphale liked this place. He breathed in the spicy scent while chewing a toffee and watching a music band perform near the bridge. His feet tapped lightly against the floor, following the rhythm.

  
A familiar face appeared between the crowd. The demon Crowley was walking down the street in his usual serpentine way, distracted, playing with an apple in his hands. Aziraphale waved lightly at him, but the demon made no sign in return and his slender figure disappeared into the crowd. 

_“Hum… Maybe he didn’t see me”_ thought the angel. And then someone spoke to his ear.

-Did you _misss_ me?- 

-JESUS CHRIST!- Aziraphale put a hand in his chest, startled, and turn away. Crowley chuckled in response. -Oh I should have known it! You scoundrel!-  
-Yup, th’s me- The demon bit the apple. He looked around for a moment and then pointed at the celestial being

-Say, angel. It’s Saturday, and this is an hour away from Soho. What are you doing here?  
-I’m here enjoying a delightful morning, thank you very much.

Crowley just glared at him, yellow eyes shining expectantly above the dark lenses.

-Oh all right, all right!- He couldn’t lie to him. -Uriel and Gabriel are keeping a close eye on me. It gives me the _heebie-jeebies_. I needed a walk. Satisfied?  
-I thought so.- Crowley made the apple spin in his hands. -Dagon and that new mate of theirs, Obann, are doing the same. They’re a pain in the ass, I’ll tell you.  
-Language, my dear.

Crowley huffed and scrunched his nose in response. The angel continued talking.

-I don’t want to argue with the archangels. We agreed on going _“low profile”_ -  
-Gabriel is a jerk. He hates you.  
-That is a very strong word.  
-What, _“jerk”_?  
-Hate. -Clarified the angel.- angels are unable to _“hate”_.  
-He hates you from here to the end of the universe, the long way round. And that’s a fact.  
-You’re lying.

Crowley snorted -Sure, I’m the one who’s lying.- And he took another bite from the apple. -Did you know he made the gavotte go out of style?-

-That’s not true!- Aziraphale gasped, scandalized. 

-Yeah I tried to _sssssss_ …-Crowley cut himself with a hiss. -Yeah. It was him.- He corrected himself, his voice becoming a murmur.  
-Oh well.- The angel replied waving a hand.-That was a long time ago, It doesn’t matter now...-

-Right.- Crowley bit his lower lip slightly. -Well, I have a couple of temptation seeds to plant here. No rest for the wicked!- He turned in place with a swift movement -See you later angel!-

Aziraphale watched the demon saunter away from him a few inches before he spoke -Crowley, wait! Are you coming this evening to the shop for tea? Bring some wine if you do, please!-

The demon waved his hand, leaving Aziraphale puzzled and not knowing even if his words were heard.

* * *

Later, in the bookshop.

The door bell chimed announcing the arrival of a guest into the bookshop. Aziraphale looked up from his book and beamed at his companion who, as always, entered the place with a face of disinterest.

-You redecorated.-Said Crowley.  
-Well, yes.  
-I don’t like it.

-I know. You never do.- The angel smiled and walked around the shop towards the small kitchen on the back. - _Excuse moi_ , your minimalist excellence.-  
\- Eh. I’ll get used to it.- Crowley swayed his way towards his usual spot, sprawling his limbs onto the old sofa. He heard the exaggerated huff coming from the celestial being and chuckled. It was so easy to tease Aziraphale. He imagined the angel coming back from the kitchenette ready to lecture him about politeness and being appreciative and shutting his mouth immediately by waving under his nose the bottle of _“Cheval Blanc”_ that he carried.

-Your shop is bigger on the inside and you still waste all this space!- He claimed raising his tone, not sure if the angel had listened to him from the other side of the bookshop. The response came as another huff, and the high pitched whistle of the kettle.

It was then when he spotted the plate full of sandwiches on top of the victorian coffee table that Aziraphale owned. He rearranged his position and took one, shoving it immediately into his mouth.

  
_"Jelly sandwiches. Disgusting!_ "He wanted to throw up immediately.

-You know, my dear....- Came then the voice of Aziraphale -You should be more appreciative of my shop. After all is where you spend most of your days, lounging around.- 

He left the tray on the coffee table and walked again to the back. Crowley, refusing to swallow the sugar bomb that was currently melting inside his mouth, found a trash container behind the counter and spit the damned sandwich. Just in time, because Aziraphale came back holding what looked to be a box of biscuits. He left it on the table and walked over to the old phonographe -Mozart?

  
-No news about him...I think he is upset after Mercury asked for a room change… Can’t blame him, yaknow? Mad piano players tend to play musical scales all day long.  
-I’ll take that as a _“yes”_ -And the old phonographe started to play some sonatines. -As I was saying, I know that you prefer to have close to no furniture at your flat, but I rather enjoy the cozyness of my bookshop.  
-Yeahhh… Nghrrm ‘s not that I don’t like it.- And there it was, the softness on the demon’s tone. -Sorry, I was forgetting myself.-  
-No harm done, dear.-  
-Uhrg….Sure.-

-Perhaps you could tell me where would you appreciate more space? I could make room for you to be comfortable.- The angel took a sip from his teacup- As I was saying, you practically live here.  
-’s long as there are no books over the sofa ‘s fine.- Cowley leaned against the counter.  
-That I can certainly do- The angel beamed and Crowley’s stomach flipped at that gesture. He hissed, annoyed, and walked over a bookshelf. He felt Aziraphale’s eyes on him, carefully observing his reaction.

-As your friend I prefer to be sincere.- He replied, still shaking the disgusting sweetness of the jelly from his mouth.  
-Ah. Speaking of the devil…- Aziraphale patted lightly Crowley’s spot on the sofa, inviting him to sit down again. -I’ve been thinking about something.-

-Satan assist us.- replied Crowley, returning to his position, crossing his arms and legs. Aziraphale glared at him from above his tea cup.

-My dear… You said that Gabriel made the gavotte fall out of style.- The angel began with a soft voice.- That is quite a strong accusation.  
The demon choked on his coffee. He coughed strongly - _Squeeze me?!_ -

-You heard me, Crowley.-  
-Yeah I heard ya.- Coldly replied the demon.  
-I just wanted to know if it was true or if you are just trying to….Oh, how does modern people say this?.... Throw shade at him?  
-Are you accusing me of lying?  
-Not at all, dear, I ju…  
-This is ridiculous, Aziraphale.  
-If you let me exp….  
-I’ll hear none of that shit!  
-My d..  
-Call me _“dear”_ one more goddamn time!  
  


They fell silent. Aziraphale did not dare to look up from his teacup.  
-I swear -began the demon, softening his voice tone- if it puts your mind at rest, that I would never, _ever!_ do something that could make you unhappy.- He put his hand over his human heart -You have my word.  
-Oh well….- The angel still refused to believe in _“a demon’s word”_ but Crowley was no regular demon. He had always kept his promises. Especially the ones he made to Aziraphale. But of course he wouldn’t say this out loud. It would only upset his dear demon even more.

-I even went to the gentlemen's club that time with you, remember?- The demon pointed out.  
-I do.- Agree the angel, smiling lightly at the memory. They fell silent again for a minute.

-I’m sorry Crowley...I don’t know what came over me.- Feeling guilt beginning to creep and strangle his heart, Aziraphale left his teacup on the table and took a few steady breaths. -It’s been a long week, and the archangels watching my every move has certainly not helped at all.-  
-’S alright angel- murmured Crowley. -If I ever hear a swearing word from your mouth, then the world would be ending this time for sure.  
  


Clearly, Crowley was not in the bookshop when Aziraphale shouted _“fuck”_ not to long ago while stepping inside of the celestial summoning circle.

After that tense moment they managed to carry the conversation to more confortable subjects, like this new musical about mormons that Aziraphale found rather comical (Crowley never mentioned that the mormon religion was kind of his doing. He didn’t remember all the details, of course, it was one of the worst hangovers of his life).

After a while Crowley found out that they have fell on a comfortable silence, just enjoying the presence of each other. Crowley allowed himself to pull his mind out of the real world for a moment and wonder about that safe space in which they swimmed together. Somewhere between heaven and hell. A garden, but not quite. Gardens had (by definition) plants on them (unless you consider books as plants, which some bugs from other dimensions do, or that is what the future records will state, but for now, Crowley did know none of this, nor did Aziraphale)

The delicate sound of the porcelain teacup being placed again on the saucer was what took hm out of his reverie.

-Crowley, dear. Do you want more coffee?- Offered the angel. Crowle shook his head. -Ah, I’ll take that as a “no”-  
With a swift movement, Aziraphale took the cups back to the small kitchen, where he disassembled the Moka pot and cleaned the filter under the tap.  
Some people don’t know this, but Aziraphale (as most angels) had a supernatural hearing sense, and because of this, he could heard every single one of Crowley’s movements from where he was standing. This had some to do with his celestial essence, as he also could sense the demon’s aura.

  
He could hear his long delicate fingers trace the cover of one of his books (was it the one about german folklore? Or the one about a wanderer?). He could hear every step he took, his snakeskin boots lightly scratching the wooden floor. He could even hear the wooden panels creak with each step. But the more he focused on Crowley’s movements, the less he knew where exactly the demon was. He became enthralled by hearing his long and deep breaths, and It felt like when you are looking at a sample through a microscope, and suddenly you become so focused on observing the little bacteria dancing, that you actually forget what exactly are you looking at. This was part of some demon’s aura. The skill to make someone’s senses shift and turn, and make them feel as if they were wandering through some dense mist.

  
-Penny for 'em.- Came the voice of the demon from the doorway. Aziraphale was startled for second time in the day, but this time it manifested as a light shrug and him holding his breath for a moment longer than necessary.  
Crowley, who was leaning against the doorframe, folded his arms, and waited patiently.

  
-I have a question…- Finally said the angel, avoiding to look at his companion.  
-Fire away.- Crowley approached him, and leaned against the counter.  
-Er…-  
-Cat got your tongue?- Said Crowley, smirking.  
-Stop teasing. I was thinking about going to Tadfield tomorrow morning.- That made Crowley pull a face.  
-Tadfield? Again? Angel that place is dead, there is nothing to do there!-  
-Well, I wanted to check on Adam, and... you know… I certainly can’t drive.-  
-You can pop there in less than a minute.- Crowley was having way too much fun playing innocent.  
-Oh, for God’s sake, you know what I want to say!-  
-Nu-uh. I’m afraid I’m gonna need you to say it. Properly.- The demon’s fangs grew just a little bit sharper, but his grin grew visibly wider.

-Don’t think I don’t know what you’re playing at.- Aziraphale pointed at the demon with the scrubbing brush.  
-And what am I playing at, pray tell?- The demon’s voice tone turned to a melodic one. The one he used when teasing the angel to the very limits of his patience.  
-Stop, Anthony J. Crowley.  
-Of what?-  
-Of...Er!..This! Whatever you’re doing.-  
-You’re no fun.-  
-Honestly, you’ll be the end of me!- And there it was, the high pitched peak. Crowley knew he had set a new record.

  
-Whatever, Angel. I’ll give you a lift.- He finally said the damned sentence that always got both their minds back to that fateful night in the sixties. Aziraphale popped his tongue, uncomfortable, and the demon chuckled. -Anyway, I have some plants to attend to, ya know. Leave them alone for five minutes and they’re plotting an entire revolution.- Aziraphale followed him back to the bookshop’s entrance, drying his hands with a cotton cloth.

  
-See you tomorrow then?-  
-Sure. Pick you up at seven. We’ll even get there for breakfast.-  
-Lovely. You always think about everything- (As if the demon wasn’t aware of that fact) -Till then! Ta!

Crowley grabbed his blazer and exited the shop.

* * *

As Aziraphale closed the door, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. They were slowly dancing closer to each other every day. Cowley was his usual annoying, chaotic, blessed self. He took every hint in the angel’s language. The _“I feel lonely, please stay all evening”_ behind the _“bring wine if you come to the library!”_. Or the _“I want to go somewhere peaceful with you”_ behind the _“I was thinking of checking on Adam”_ (they both knew that the spawn of Satan was perfectly fine without them).  
The difference was that nowadays Crowley tended to push those boundaries ever so slightly. He was subtle, he would test the limits of his patience often, but then he would talk gently, agree to whatever proposition Aziraphale had in mind, and little by little tried to take those true thoughts shaped as sentences out of the Angel’s throat. He would relent at the first sign of discomfort, but he would try again the next time. Aziraphale knew, of course he knew. And he wanted to, oh how he wanted to be able to let the demon in. He wanted to share everything with his friend, and maybe, just maybe, become something more.  
And yet, he felt like a baby taking his first steps in this new relationship they were developing. The were slowly dancing closer to each other, but Aziraphale only knew how to dance the gavotte.  
  


At that precise moment the bookshop’s telephone ringed. He picked up the device.  
-Hello? A.Z. Fell bookshop an antiquities.- He greeted politely. A strangled and raspy voice answered the question.  
-Hello….Knocking on heaven’s door?-  
-I beg your pard…?-

A small worm squirm out of the earphone. Then another, and then another one.

Soon the counter was full of slimy maggots, and after that they began to drip to the floor with a viscose sound.

The pile of worms began to shape itself into a humanoid figure, a disgusting and terrible being. One of those Great Old Ones who lurks in the shadows and devour everything that comes across them.

He was dressed in a raggedy old dirty coat, that could have been yellow a long time ago, but now it was grimy and dusted. He lurked, dragging his feet with a terrible sound. Aziraphale yelped, dropped the earphone and took a couple of steps back, getting away from Hastur, the King in Yellow.  
  


-Well….Such a bad idea not to consecrate this ground, ya know? bad, _bad_ idea….- The demon sniffed, and took a quick glance at his surroundings -This place is bigger on the inside….-

-Please Sir, get away from my bookshop- Aziraphale’s voice shivered, but he tried to remain calm and not lose the last strand of his sanity. " _Don’t look at him in the eye, just don’t look at him in the eye"_  
Hastur continued his monologue, ignoring the Angel -I was looking for a traitor...But It seems that I have hitted the double prize….- And he grinned. And it was as if every fear in Aziraphale’s mind were about to set loose and run wild.

The Angel could feel his essence being dragged away from his body just from the depth of the Great Old One’s eyes. He fought the it and shrug it off, and with great effort his voice came strong in the middle of the bookshop.

  
- ** _Feaster from afar! For Ythill and the Lake Hali! For the Aldebaran Star! I banish thee!-_** And he stomped his right fist against his left palm and twisted his wrist, sealing the incantation.

Nothing happened.

Instead, the raggedy clothes of Hastur started to weave and shift and shape into a golden robe. He grew taller and his face became more and more hideous. 

_**-Assatur! Spawn of Yog-Sothoth!-**_ He repeated the gesture, press, hold, and twist _**-I banish thee!**_

Again. Nothing.

 _“Something is blocking me!”_ Realization dawned on him like a stone, and he felt helpless and desperate. His mind raced, trying to figure a way to neutralize the demon. He found himself cornered between a bookshelf and the monstrous entity in front of him.

  
The Unspeakable unhinged his terrible jaws, and his visage became one so hideous that no sane mortal could stand without going completely mad. Aziraphale found himself unable to turn his eyes away from it. The eyes of the creature were deep pits of endless darkness, eternal, infinite. Black holes that only existed in humanity's worst nightmares.

  
_“Oh Lord, where is a flaming sword when you need it!?!”_ was the last sane thought that crossed his mind before snapping. He felt himself being dragged away from his corporation, and it was as painful as a thousand needles piercing his flesh. He might have screamed. He did not know. It felt like falling endlessly, the sensation that he was about to hit the ground any second, but never quite reaching. It was too much, too much…

A loud crash got him back to reality. His ethereal form pushed back into his body and he stumbled, hitting his back against the bookshelf. He gasped for air and opened his eyes only to find an enormous reptile aggressively hissing at H'aaztre . The King in Yellow answered with a guttural growl that Aziraphale recognized as the Primordial language. He tried to cover his ears, shut it down, but it was too late. The power of that ancient language invaded his soul, clinging to him. It was madness. Shivering in terror he managed to crawl away from the current battle that was taking place in the middle of the bookshop.

  
The giant serpent was tightly coiled around H'aaztre, whose tendrils tipped with razor-sharp talons were snapping everywhere, trying to pierce the snake's skull. The onyx black reptile, however, evaded his attacks, dodging his head repeatedly and tightening his grip around the Great Old One. It hissed and bite at the tendrils, the long fangs dripping viscous acid from them. Aziraphale heard a series of cracking noises, and knew, oh he knew, that every single bone in H'aaztre’s body was being crushed into dust

Golden snake eyes locked in his and a loud hissing sound pierced his brain. The celestial took the hint and tried again the incantation.

  
_**-K-King i-in y-Ye-llow-kingof-Car-Cosa. I b-ban-ish THEE!**_ \- Chanted Aziraphale, pressing once again his right fist against his left palm and twisting his wrist.  
This time the King in Yellow bursted into blue holy flames, and banished from this reality with a loud shriek.

* * *

The bookshop fell silent.

  
Aziraphale did not dare to look away from the floor. His entire body was petrified and his mind completely shut down. He only felt his racing heart trying to pump blood again into the human veins.

-...ale.- A voice called, and the Celestial felt a cold hand in his shoulder. He slapped it and withdrawn back, panicking. The tension of the encounter was too much for his poor human nerves. The creature in front of him also seemed taken aback.

  
_Crowley._

-...Crowley?- mumbled the angel. The demon nodded, silent.  
It was then when Aziraphale connected the dots. -The serpent….You.- He managed. Crowley nodded again. -And….- He looked at his hands. -The incantation didn't work…-

\- I came back as soon as I could. _Sssaw_ your friend Gabriel staring at the _ssshop_ from the other _ssside_ of the road.- Crowley approached the angel and crouched at his side. -Come on. Lean on me. Let’s get you to the _ssofa_ , eh? - His eyes were uncovered by his usual dark lenses, so anyone could read the worry in his look. But not Aziraphale. The Angel was still in shock, staring at the floor with wide eyes and a heart full of fright. Crowley sighed and wished to douse Hastur in holy water over and over and over again. 

  
However, the Angel was willing to walk, and Crowley easily lead him to sit on his usual armchair.  
-Hey, gonna make yah tea, okay? Don’t pass out.- He run his long fingers through the pale curls in a calming motion. This time Aziraphale didn’t withdraw. -Stay with me, Angel. It’ll be alright. Just… _Ssstay_ with me.- 

Ever so slightly, Aziraphale nodded in agreement. With a light wave of Crowley’s hand an entire tea set manifested over the coffee table. Crowley poured some chamomile tea into Aziraphale’s favourite mug and wrapped the Angel’s hands around it.  
-Drink, Angel.- It sounded like a command, but the soft tone in his voice made it look more like a plea. The Angel took a small sip.- Good.-Crowley sighed in relief.

  
After a while Aziraphale felt calm enough to form coherent sentences again.  
-I tried to banish him, Crowley… But the spell kept failing.- He took a look at his hands, worried. -Maybe I was performing it wrong.- He bit his lower lip.

-Hey, hey! No! None of that! I told yah, I saw Gabriel looking at the bookshop from the other side of the road. He seemed to be very focused and...- He paused, not sure if he should continue.-...I doubt he was trying to look at your hours of operation.- He frowned, and waited for what looked like the first second of eternity, waiting for the Angel to crack anytime now, preparing himself to hold him while he cried. 

Instead, Aziraphale sighed, and rubbed his eyes, slowly.

-You know… It’s hard… So _hard_. -His voice trembled. -It’s hard to know that you’re not like the others, and still try to fit. It’s hard, and it’s painful, and God I am so tired of it…- His voice became a whisper.

-You care too much about what they think.- Answered Crowley, putting his hand on Aziraphale's arm, and rubbing his thumb softly over it.  
-I know, I know. But still...Crowley, is that _**BLOOD** _on _**YOUR SHIRT**_!?!- 

-Wha...?!- Crowley patted himself everywhere until he found the source. A deep wound between two ribs was profusely bleeding -Oh. Fuck.-

-oh?! **_OH?!_** Crowley!- Aziraphale left his mug at the table and knelt down next to the demon. -Let me take a look at that. Oh God this is so gross! Crowley doesn’t it hurt?!-  
The Demon pulled a face.-Must be some kind of poison. Anesthetic, something like that. A talon must have reach me on the fight. 

-Allow me, my dear.- The Angel focused, putting his hands delicately over the wound.  
-Hey, really Angel it’s ok...OH FuCk! _GHJK!_ \- A strangled noise left Crowley’s throat as a roaring pain run through his body. Aziraphale had removed the poison. Then he softly blew some air at the bleeding wound, and in the blink of an eye the flesh was healed.

-There- He beamed in satisfaction.- Much better. How are you feeling?-

- _Gh_ ….Thank you.-  
-Oh no, darling. Thank you- The Angel looked away, suddenly feeling coy. -I don’t know what could have happen, had you not interfere.-  
-Right, okay, yeah. No one was hurt in the end, yeah? -Crowley felt the endearment carve into his soul and his heart skipped a beat (or two)  
-More or less.- The echo of Hastur’s bones cracking send a shiver down Aziraphale’s spine. -Did Gabriel saw you?-

-Dunno.- Crowley scrunched his nose.- I just saw him, sensed a Primordial source of power and run like a madman…- He stopped himself before saying _“to save you”._

-Oh.

The angel fidget and tugged lightly at his vest. Crowley began to see the signs of discomfort

-Right.- He said, standing up.- I’m going home now. Don’t make me go back again, yeah? Tomorrow. 7:00 AM sharp. I’ll pick you up here.  
-Oh, Crowley, thank you.-  
-’s nothing- The demon started to make his way outside the shop.-Don’t thank me, you know I hate it.-  
-Ah...I’m sorry.-  
-And don’t apologize either!- Scowled the demon. That seemed to pull a light smile on the face of the celestial.

-Okay dear.- Aziraphale followed the demon to the doorway and opened the door for him. But he stood on the entrance for a minute. He wanted to say something more, Crowley knew. The body language of the angel spoke for itself. The conversation was not finished.

-Hey, look.- Crowley decided to cut the silence, approaching him and putting a hand on his shoulder again.- It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.-  
-But…  
-See you tomorrow, okay?- And with that, Crowley exited once more the bookshop, leaving Aziraphale alone in a cluttered empty building. He sighed. There were a lot of thing he wanted to say to Crowley, close that final leap between them. He wanted….

But maybe, as one of his favourite epic fantasy characters would say, today was not that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun.  
> Next stop: Epic fantasy! Take your d20 and let's roll for some initiative.  
> Again, forgive all the typos, english is not my native language.
> 
> I love you all. Love each other. Stay safe.


	2. Demons and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley had the day completely planned. Some sightseeing, a picnic made of delicious treats for his angel... After the fright of the day before, Aziraphale deserved a proper date. He also wanted to talk to the angel, ask him to step up their relationship.  
> But, as it always happen, things turn out not even close as how our poor demon planned it.  
> Well....Let's go on an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided to divide this chapter in two parts, but now that I have it completed I thought that it would be better to just edit this one.  
> Roll for initiative darlings!  
> As always, please forgive all the typos. English is not my native languaje.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Somewhere between London and Tadfield. 2019

-C’mon angel, the light was green!  
- _FOR HIM_ , Crowley! It was green _FOR HIM_!- Aziraphale shrieked in terror.  
-Bah!- The demon took a turn to the right. They were arriving to Tadfield now, after what it seemed to be the most dreadful ride in Aziraphale’s long life.  
-Crowley please, please darling. I literally beg you to slow down!- The Angel tried to pout at him. The pouting always worked.

Not in the Bentley though. The demon hit the throttle harder.

-Aww angel, you kill me when you look at me like that.  
-Godamn...You…!! NOT IF YOU DISCORPORATES US FIRST, YOU...BLOODYMANIAC!-

Crowley cackled.

* * *

Aziraphale almost kissed the ground when thay stepped out of the car. Crowley was still grinning as he gently closed the driver’s door.

-Well that was fun.- He said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Aziraphale stood up, patting his coat and tugging at his bowtie.  
-I’ve never been more stressed out in my entire life.  
-Did you know I knew Nicky Lauda?  
-Of course you know him. _Of course_.- The angel said through gritted teeth. The demon rose his hands, trying to calm him down.  
-C’mon Aziraphale, admit it! It was fun!- That only seemed to irritate him more.  
-You….Gnarled...Creature!- Aziraphale’s ears were red.  
- _Tch, tch, tch_. Angel, such a dirty mouth.- Still grinning, the demon sauntered over to the car trunk and opened it, revealing a huge basket covered by a gingham pictures blanket.

He hanged the basket on his elbow, and his expression softened. Instead of his cocky grin now his smile was genuine and charming. Aziraphale wanted to melt at the sight of that smile, his anger visibly receding.He hummed and acted with indifference, taking a couple of steps away from the car and from Crowley. The demon couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, but followed him nonetheless. He knew he would always follow, no matter where they’d go.

-Are there some of those little pistaccio and violet flower macaroons that were served at the Ritz last week?- Asked the angel. Crowley’s look shot up. If those treats were not in the basket before, they were now.  
-Of course! Who do you think I am?-

The angel hummed again, and they continued walking.

* * *

The weather was uncertain, Humid, but not rainy. Nor sunny or entirely cloudy. Anathema loved these days. They were perfect for gathering mushrooms. She wrapped a flannel scarf around her shoulders and left the little cottage where she and Newton Pulsifer now lived.

It was a peaceful morning, but something felt...odd. Out of place.

  
-Hum… Strange.- Anathema muttered to herself. She patted her pockets looking for a quartz pendant, giving a little _“aha!”_ when she found it. She made the quartz twist a few times in the air, and observed the direction in which it (apparently) pointed.  
Someone was walking down the road. No. Not someone. Two someones. A dark slender figure and a more square one, dressed in cream colours.

-Oh! The weird couple!- She waved at them as they got nearer.  
-Oi! Who you calling weird, bike girl?- The redhead one retorted. -Still in this poky old tow _OUCH_! -He shot a look at his companion, who had elbowed him.-Hey what was that for!?-  
-What he _wants_ to say is that it is so nice to see you again, Anathema Device.-  
-Oh, you remember my name, okay, that's weirder.- Anathema scronched her nose.  
-See? Weird bike girl, weird me, weirder you. Nothing wrong. I’m having your macaroons, angel, you hurt my feelings.- He dramatically rubbed his arm. The angel tutted at him and quickly turned back to Anathema.

-How are things around here, my dear? Tip-top?  
-Uh..-Yeah, I guess.-  
-Marvellous. And how is sweet Adam Young doing?  
-Oh, great, actually. He is helping me and Newt set a new dog shelter here in Tadfield.  
-Oh but that is wonderful!- Aziraphale beamed. Crowley noticed a few roses blooming in the vicinity. He glared at the pesky things. First warning.  
-Yeah, I pair the dog with their righteous owner if their auras match, and…. Oh there is Adam, and the rest of the Them!- She pointed behind the celestial being, and both angel and demon turn around.

The Them were dressed in odd costumes, some made of fabric, and some made of cardboard, probably covered in aluminium foil. The were playing with wooden swords. Adam carried a cardboard shield with celtic knots drawn on it. In the middle there was a rough picture of an eagle standing over a sword, its wings expanded. Under the sword there was something that looked like a rose, and over the eagle, a crown.  
Dog trotted around them, barking and wagging his tail in excitement. 

Crowley leaned and whispered to the Angel’s ear -Hey, are those….?  
-Oh yes. I think they are rather-ish.  
-Thanks someone for modern clothes.  
-Oh but you looked quite dashing in your armour, darling.  
-You think so?  
-Absolutely.

Pepper stepped closer to Adam, pointing at him in a dramatic way with what was presumably a mage staff (althought this one was made out of a broom stick) -Stay were you are, male knight. You shall not lead us!-  
-Pepper! I’m not a bad guy! Look, I’s a Solamnic knight, see? We fight for honour.- Dog barked, as if agreeing with his statement. Pepper blew raspberry.  
-So what? I’m a necromancer, l’m above law and honour.

Brian interrupted them both -What should we do next? Can we go for a second breakfast?  
-Yes! To the inn! Let’s find a fight pit!- Squealed Pepper. Wensleydale pulled a face.  
-But I don’t want to fight…. Can’t we just… I dunno, find a treasure?  
-Protected by a Lich King!-  
-Pepper!  
-We could rescue someone.- Adam shrugged. -I read something about a princess in a tower. somewhere.-  
-That’s a stupid cliché.- Pepper frowned, poking at some rock with her staff.- Female characters are usually resigned to the role of love interest or sexualized background warrior…

Crowley’s eyes went wide wen he recognized the vocabulary. He knew what they were talking about.  
_“Oh no”._

He looked at Aziraphale, panic in his eyes behind the glasses. The angel was beaming, a smile like the sun on his face.  
_“OH NO”._

He didn’t remember how much Aziraphale liked epic fantasy books...Until now. The memory of that time that the Angel tried to inspire that Spanish author…. Who was it? Cre...Cra...Krestel? No, that was a bird. Never mind. It clearly went out of control.  
He blinked only to find a blank space where the angel previously was.

  
-Hello mighty adventurers! I think I may be of some assistance to you, if you wish.- The angel was currently making his way toward the kids. He primly laced his hands together, emphasizing his angelic appearance.  
_“Aziraphale what on earth are you doing?!”_ This was bad. This was very bad. The demon didn’t expected this to happen. He loved kids, for sure, but he had planned something different for the day (and honestly, having his plans changed in a snap was annoying as hell)

  
-You were at the airbase, right? Last summer.- Said Adam arching an eyebrow. -Ah! I remember! You were the one who was two people.-  
-Well, yes. Thank you for that, by the way.  
-No problem. You said you could help us? How?- The Them gathered around Aziraphale.  
-Well- Said the angel adjusting his bowtie.-I happen to be a cleric. A guide for lost adventurers in search for a sacred mission.  
-I’ve always wanted to be a Paladin.- Said Wensleydale. The group stared at him in silent disbelief for a few seconds.

-As I was saying, strange things are happening in this village of ours.-  
-Stranger than Aliens?- Asked Adam.  
-Indeed, Young knight. The is a rumour…-He looked around,and gestured the kids to gather closer at him. - It is said that a powerful wizard lives here, in Tadfield no less! In a tower with no doors and no windows… And it is said that one of his experiments has managed to escape the tower!

The whole group _“ooooooooh”_ at him.

Crowley made the gesture for gagging. Anathema (who was still next to him) adjusted her glasses, amused. -It looks like they are having fun.-

-Speak for yourself.- Retorted Crowley, visibly in a bad mood. He left the picnic basket on the floor and opened the lid, searching for the wine bottle he had packed. It was a vintage _“Castle Angelus”_ that he pretended to share with the angel, but now… Well. The cork disappeared with a snap and he took a drink.

-Whoah, I guess that’s not how you expected the day to go. Your aura just turned red, you know?  
-Yeah? Why don’t you go share it with that _“sacred cleric”_ over there?- he pointed at Aziraphale, who was gesturing at the air. The kids seemed to be enthralled by whatever he was saying. -Maybe he’ll do a magic trick too.-  
-I would like to see that, honesty. Ancient arcanum- Anathema seemed interested. Crowley shook his head.

-No, no no no. You're getting it wrong. Not THAT kind of magic. The human one, the embarrassing one.- He corrected himself when the witch glared at him and coughed, visibly annoyed.- C’mon you know what I mean! The one with the coins and rabbits! Fuck, how many types of magics do you humans want?- He started counting with his fingers -You have the arcana, sorcery, necromancy, witchcraft, dunamancy, patronage, healing and glamour magic! That is bloody insane!  
-Okay no need to be so upset.  
-And the druids! What does a druid do?!

-My companion and I will help you find it, won’t we Crowley, dear?- The angel gestured Crowley to approach. He groaned, then sighed, and adjusted his glasses. -See you later, bike girl.- Said the demon, and made his way towards the adventuring party, still holding the picnic basket in an arm, and the wine bottle in the other.  
-Alright you rat scum! We got a beast of whatever kind walking free around here. Last time someone saw it was….- think quick think quick.- the cemetery! So yeah. We’ll find it and return it to where i came from. Are we clear? Questions?

Brian raised a hand. -Can we have a second breakfast?-  
Crowley took a sandwich from the basket and tossed it to him.-Here. There is four more for you if you defeat the beast. Now go!  
The kids run following the road where they came from. Adam was leading them, pointing at the sky with his wooden sword.  
  


Crowley sighed in relief.-Well, I think that’s all. Now can we get back to….-Aziraphale was glaring at him, his lips drawing a fine line.  
-Really, my dear? The cemetery?  
-What? Best place for an adventure.  
-Do you know how dangerous a cemetery actually is for kids?   
-Bless them, wish them luck, and let’s go. I know a place...-  
-Oh, even with the blessing I’m worried. It’s the antichrist we are talking about. What if it doesn’t have any effect?-  
-Antichrist-ish.- Corrected Crowley.- You said so, he’s human incarnate. And so, a blessing should make the same effect in him as if in any other human. Perfect logic!-  
-Hmm…. I’m afraid that traditional logic is a...wobbly subject here.- The angel fidgeted, looking in the direction where the Them had disappeared. -Crowley, I’m truly worried about them.-  
The demon pinched his nose bridge, rubbing his eyes, defeated.- Fine…. We’ll follow them.  
-Really?  
- _Yesss_ , angel, anything you want.  
\- Oh Crowley! Thank you.  
-’s no problem.

It clearly was a problem.

* * *

The party could still be seen a few meters in front of them, approaching the church that was near the cemetery. The group had stopped their marching, so the angel and the demon met the group in a few minutes.

-Ah! I’m so glad to find you again so soon! We thought that it could be dangerous for you to go alone, so we might as well acc...What are you all looking at?- Adam pointed at something, and Aziraphale followed the direction with his eyes. -Oh, that wasn’t there before, was it?-

  
A few meters behind the small church stood a massive monolith, made of a purple-greenish stone. It had carvings resembling runes on its surface, and a few scorching marks on it.

-No doors…-Said Brian  
-And no windows…-Sair Pepper, shivering with excitement.  
-The mage’s tower.

-Let’s inspect it!- Adam took the lead, and the party followed. Aziraphale was still staring at the monolith when he heard the sound of slow clapping next to him.  
-So...Turns out you were right. There is a tower.-  
-But… That means….- Aziraphale’s ears turned red when he realized what was happening.  
-That there’s also an experiment walking free around Tadfield. _Bravo_ , angel, you really outdid yourself adding fuel to the wild imagination of Adam Young. Brilliant.  
-Oh bugger…

They both made their way to the tower, were the Them awaited, already circling the building and investigating the stone walls in search for secret doors or passages.

-Okay, so, here’s the thing.- Said Pepper, poking at a rune with her staff.- If there is no way in or out, how did the experiment escaped?  
-Easy.-Replied Adam.- He can go through walls, like a ghost!  
-How do you know it’s a _“he”_? Could be a _“she”._ \- Pepper poked at another rune.  
-It could be genderless- Suggested Brian.  
-Does it have to be alive? Why can’t it be… I dunno, does furniture move?-  
-Could be like The Luggage.- Adam had left the runes and was now petting Dog.  
-What Luggage?-   
-Anathema gave me these books about a wizard and a tourist, and one of them carries a Luggage that moves on it’s own.  
-Like a trained mimic- Pepper kicked a stone absentmindedly. -Cool.-

At that moment, Dog sniffed at something, and the hair on his back bristled. Adam cocked his head.- What is it, boy?- Dog gave a small bark and started to follow a trail. -Hey! I think Dog found something!

-Let’s follow him!  
-This is the best game ever!-

  
They all cheered in agreement.

* * *

Dog stopped his marching (and so did the party and their two companions) when they reach an iron gate. The bars were covered in rust and moss, and some ancient headstones could be seen through them. The ground was uneven, some tumulus here and there, and though the mist was not as dense as some moments ago, it gave the place a spooky atmosphere. Dog whined and hid behind Adam’s legs. The boy took him in his arms. -Good boy Dog!- The animal seemed to calm down when he scratched his ears.

Brian trembled, holding up his cardboard shield -Are you sure we can enter?  
Adam shrugged.-It’s just a bunch of headstones, nothing can harm us.-   
Aziraphale sighed, relieved to know Adam thought nothing could hurt them. -Okay kids, squeeze together and don’t get out of the way.

They marched in silence for a couple of minutes, before hearing something hissing in the distance, slithering between the graves. Suddenly, the weather seemed colder, and they stood quiet for a moment trying to discern where the noise was coming from. Pepper shivered when she heard aother growl coming from her right, but putting a brave face she stepped forward, willing to face the invisible threat.

She stepped on the void.

A hand grabbed her by the collar of her cape, just in time so she wouldn’t fall into a deep deep hole, yanking her back with the group. 

-What did the angel _sssaid_ , girl?- Hissed Crowley.  
-B-But… A hole…!-Stuttered Pepper, pointing at it with her staff. Crowley turned his head in the direction, noticing the weird shape of the terrain. -Wait...That’s not a grave hole.- He released Pepper and cautiously approached the perforation. The soil was humid, and Crowley took a sample between his fingers, sniffing it, and tasting it after. -It has been recently dug up. But not with a shovel…-He sniffed again- Claws. Smells like claws.- He turned his head in Aziraphale’s direction, who gave a small nod and gathered the children closer to him. 

Dog squirmed in Adam’s arms -What is it, boy?- The kid left his pet on the floor and Dog pointed at something with his snout.

Silence fell…

And then they heard it again, still in the distance, but closer. A low, gutural growl and the scratching of something in stone. An echo of something bigger, crawling between the mausoleums.

-Children. Behind me.- Commanded Crowley raising his arm over his head and flexing it like he was holding something heavy. With a wave of his other hand suddenly a large, pointed iron shield was attached to him. Adam blinked.- Cool! How did you do that?-  
-You’re not the only one with imagination here, boy.-  
-What if it’s hungry?- Said Brian.  
-We could bait him.- Suggested Pepper.  
-Not a chance!.-Aziraphale also waved his hands tracing some sygils in the air and pulled a slender golden sword from a pocket dimension. _“Not a flaming sword, but chivalrous anyway”_ thought Crowley. 

-There!- Shout-whispered Adam pointing at a mausoleum- I saw something move!-  
The all moved together, but the place was empty.

* * *

-Angel, I just realized something.- Commented Crowley nonchalantly while they investigated the place, looking for clues. -We actually are in sacred floor, but… Well. I’m fine.-  
-Oh, this is because this graveyard it’s profane in origin. Not all the place is consecrated. Don’t you feel it?- Crowley shook his head. -The ground has a different texture to it.-

Just when they gathered again at the entrance of the mausleum, Aziraphale noticed the inscrptions on it, saying _" Tuatha Dé Danann."_ -Crowley I'm gonna...!!- And he sneezed loudly. Crowley looked at him, horrified.  
-What did you do?! Aziraphale! It’s gonna hear us!-  
-I’m allergic to celtic religions. I can’t help it!  
-You live in England!  
-It’s different. In Ireland my eyes itch and I can't actually stop sneezing.  
-Angel focus!- Exclaimed the demon, frustrated. His voice echoed across the whole cemetery. In response, something growled just behind him.

A slimy jet of saliva landed on his shoulder, and he examined it, flinching in disgust. He slowly turned around, finding a couple of marble fangs in front of him, rocking back and forth with the sound of breathing. He looked up, and also saw tho sharp nostrils, and a large reptilian snout covered in crimson scales.

A Chromatic dragon.

-Fuck.- Was the only thing that Crowle said before being wholly engulfed by a massive flare.

-CROWLEY! NO!- Aziraphale cried in horror, and wielding his sword he directly charged into battle. Flashes of words as “soft” “gentle” “kind” or “angel” crossed his mind, but the vision of his companion being engulfed by that massive flare made his body move on it’s own.  
He couldn’t lose Crowley. He just couldn’t.

The Them of course, followed.

The fire dissipated when the dragon turned his attention to the group that was now attacking him. He roared fiercely, unfurling his wings. Aziraphale tried to hit him between his ribs but the scales were tougher than he expected. He hesitated for a second, enough time for the dragon to hit him with his tail and disarm him. The sword flew a few meters away and Aziraphale found himself being shoved backwards. He tumbled, and fell on his back.

Adam imitated Aziraphale hitting one of the Dragon’s talons, but he had no success either. Dog, instead, bit just the right spot of the talon where the flesh was tender, raging as the hell hound he was at soul. The dragon shrieked in pain, and Pepper took her opportunity and waved her staff at the creature.

-I summon thee, Ray of enfeeblement!- chanted the girl.

Now, some of us, mundane adults, would think that the spell wouldn’t work. But remember, it’s Adam Young’s group we are talking about. He could do anything his mind imagined. And now, every single spell on the DnD player’s handbook could be cast without issue.

Imagine Pepper’s face when she saw black tendrils manifest around her and spring towards the creature in front of her. 

Someone patted her on the shoulder.  
-Well done, girl.- Said Crowley, wipping down the sweat from his forehead.

Aziraphale looked everywhere around him trying to locate his sword, and when he found it, he also saw Crowley standing next to it.  
Tears filled his eyes.- Crowley…- He whispered in awe. The demon was now shirtless, the fancy blouse he wore reduced to ashes. His sking was still surrounded in smoke. And… Were those black scaled legs or black tight jeans? He rubbed his eyes. Jeans, definitely.

The demon approached the Angel, and offered his hand, not saying a word.

Aziraphale took it.

-Crow… My d..-  
-Later.- Cut the demon, turning back to the dragon. The reptile had recovered from the weakness, and setting his eyes on his next prey he flapped his wings and took flight. Before anyone could react, the dragon had grabbed Adam with his claws.

-AAAH! HELP!- Yelled the child.

-Adam!- They all shouted at the same time. Aziraphale snapped his fingers and this time he summoned a holy rope that glowed in golden light.

-Follow him!- Commanded the angel and like a lasso the rope sprang towards the reptile, knotting itself around one of the dragon’s claws. Aziraphale took the other end and he almost couldn’t unfurl his wings before being dragged along with the creature, who was quickly taking more and more height. And so, like a climber hanging from a cable, so was the angel, clinging desperately to the rope that joined him to the draconid.

_“I can’t let go of it! They’re going too fast and I’ll lose them!_ ” thought the Angel. And using his own wings to maintain balance in the air, he shortened the distance between him and the dragon. At the third stroke, he felt exhausted.  
They were now passing over the church, which seemed a miniature from their actual height. Little by little, stroke by stroke, Aziraphale started to discern the shape of the creature between the clouds, and then he caught a clear glance of the claw in which the rope was tied. “ _If I could only reach it.._ ” thought the angel, encouraging himself to continue despite the pain in his arms. 

It was then when the dragon stopped his flight mid-air, and following the momentum the angel rocketeed upwards, floating for a few milliseconds over the crimson lizard.

  
Several things happened then, and so, we’re going to describe them in slow motion:

The Dragon, getting at last a visual of the weight that had been unbalancing his flight and slowing him down, growled and opened his maw, ready to brutally bite him.  
The dragon also dropped Adam, who plummeted down screaming.

The rope followed the trajectory of the flight, still being grabbed by Aziraphale on one end. He tried to reach for the other but when he saw the jaws coming inevitably towards his arm, the angel flapped his wings, getting out of reach just in time.

The dragon bit the rope.

Aziraphale grabbed the other end.

And then he fell straddling his spine, yanking the rope and riding the beast as if it were an infuriated battle horse.

And Crowley, who had witnessed the whole scene from below, extended his arms, focusing on Adam with all his power. He imagined the kid floating down like a feather, like his weight meant nothing to this world. And so, the boy began to descend at a slower speed than before, and gradually slowed down more and more, until he delicately placed his feet on the ground. The Them ran towards him immediately, welcoming him cheering and patting his back in excitement.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale held to the improvised reins for dear life, while the Dragon shaked frantically around. He twisted his neck and tried to bite the Angel. Aziraphale shut his eyes, ready for the piercing pain...But it didn’t come. Instead, he heard someone grunting next to him, he felt the brush of smooth and well groomed wings close to his face, and a pained shriek that (he assumed) came from the dragon.

He popped an eye open.  
-Crowley!- He exclaimed in relief when he saw the Demon flying close to them. Crowley gestured towards him.  
-I’m gonna shrink him! You have to let go!-

-With pleasure!- Aziraphale released the rope and flew backwards. The Dragon roared, infuriated, and focusing on his new enemy he shot out, his nostrils smoking and ready to throw another fireball at the Demon.  
  


Crowley focused. And focused again. He found a string between realities and pulled. He imagined that the Dragon was a tiny creature, a lizard no longer than a few centimeters. 

The creature was closing the distance between them at lightning speed.

Drops of sweat appeared in his forehead. He focused some more. He pulled again from the string, tearing reality, draining power from between planes. He could feel the heat from the fireball, inevitably reaching him. His arms were sore. His head was spinning. Focus. Be small… Tiny. Harmless….

Suddenly the heat disappeared, and something fell softly in his palm. A miniature of a red dragon, no longer than 3 cm, with his maw open and very well detailed. He chuckled, exhausted, and then everything went black.

* * *

-... _ley_ ….- He heard something. -.... _eetheart_ …- Okay, that was not something, that was someone. -.... _ke up_ ….- He felt something damping his face. Something warm wrapped around him. The smell of parchment, and wood, and vanilla and….

-Aziraphale…?- His voice sounded hoarse and raspy. 

-Oh! You’re awake! Thank goodness.- The Angel loosened his embrace, Crowley missing the touch immediately.  
-hngssrg...fuck. My head. It’sss killing me.- The Demon groaned. He focused on his surroundings. They were near Tadfield’s church, but the mage’s tower was nowhere to be seen.  
A few faces popped into picture. The Them, and Dog. The infernal hound licked Crowley’s face, making him wince -EGH!- He wiped his cheek. Then he realized that his entire body was sore. It ached as he had gone to the end of the world and back by foot.

-Well, children.- Aziraphale rose from where he was standing. -That was quite the adventure, and I think we should rather retire to rest.- The Them nodded in agreement.

-Yeah, I think my mum and dad must be waiting for me.- Said Brian.  
-Can we come over to your house? Is your dad baking biscuits?  
-Sure. He made vanilla biscuits, orange and chocolate biscuits, fig flavored biscuits…  
-Eww, gross.-  
-’s not bad….

Soon both angel and demon were alone. Aziraphale helped Crowley get up and together they made their way back to the Bentley, the demon leaning into Aziraphale. None of them said a word for several minutes.  
When they finally reached the car Crowley slided into the driver’s seat, and took a moment to rub his eyes and clear his mind. The adrenaline rush was fading, and he had to will his limbs to behave and follow his brain’s orders. Okay, glasses first. He opened the compartment where the million spare Valentino lenses were kept and took one of them, putting them on at the same time that Aziraphale slid into the passenger’s seat. 

He reached for the contact, wanting just to drive back to London... He was too tired to miracle themselves back, too upset with the angel to talk about anything at all, and too sober for any sort of nonsense that could still happen today.

What he didn’t expect was a soft hand gently placing itself over his.

-I’m sorry.- Said the angel, in a quiet voice.  
-’s okay, angel.- Cowley shook his hand away and reached again for the contact. This time he did start the car and turned 180º in one maneuver. Aziraphale didn’t even flinch.

-No, it’s not.- He said, looking at his hands, fingers primly intertwined over his lap.  
-hrmm….No use lamenting it now, is it? It’s done.-  
-Well, yes. But… For whatever’s worth, I’m sorry.- And the angel found that he couldn’t stop talking. - I’m aware I overstepped, Crowley. You set everything ready for a lovely picnic and I just had to ruined it.-  
-We can have another picnic, angel. Really, stop fretting.-  
-But… Crowley, you’re always so respectful with my boundaries and I just….- The angel waved his hands around. -I just took yours and threw them off a roof! And.. You’re just there! Sitting, driving and so calm! How can you be so calm! I thought that I had lost you on that fire!!-

Crowley held his breath. He didn’t dare look at Aziraphale, just at the road ahead of them. He took a steady breath, thanking whomever for letting him have his glasses at that precise moment, or the angel could have seen his expression crack. A beat passed.

-...Now you know.-

Aziraphale looked puzzled -Huh? Crowley, I’m afraid I don’t follow.-  
The demon cleared his throat -Now you know how I felt _that_ day.-   
-What da-oh. _Oh_! Oh….

-Nrgh… Yeah.  
-Oh Crowley… _Darling…_ -The angel’s voice was sad and full of tenderness now. Like a piece of a puzzle that had fallen into place after being around the game for a long long time.

Crowley winced.

-Hey, I’m fine. I’m here amiright? Everything 's fine-  
-But…  
-I think that our table at the Ritz is gonna be free tonight, what do you say?  
-I….I think I would rather have some sushi at the bookshop.- Aziraphale placed his hand gently on top of Crowley’s shoulder and gave a soft squeeze -With you. If you’re amenable, that is.

-Sure...Anything you want, angel.-

* * *

Later, in the bookshop.

Crowley felt renewed, sprawled on his usual spot on Aziraphale’s old sofa, sipping from his Red Vintage, and watching Aziraphale nibble at some maki while reading a passage of an old book. He snuggled comfortably on the sofa, and noticed baby blue eyes carefully observing him instead of reading.

-You seem to feel better.- Observed the angel, taking off his round reading glasses, closing his book, and leaving his own glass on the coffee table.

-Fucking fantastic. Although I could sleep for a week.- the demon yawned and took another sip from his wine. The angel instead crossed his legs, and put his hands on his lap. He seemed calm. Too calm. Crowley should have known what was coming.

-Crowley…. I think we need to talk. Do you feel good enough for it?-

_"Oh shit. Too late."_

-Angel, you don’t have to say anything, it's okay, really!- He tried to deflect it, but knew that it was useless. When Aziraphale spoke in a quiet voice it meant that he had made up his mind.  
-On the contrary, my dear.-  
-Hey, I get it. You’re not ready. I wanted to talk to you today, surely you know that, didn’t you?. Dunno, woo you, take you to a proper date, or whatever shit after yesterday encounter with fucking Hastur. Watch you eat those little macaroons you like so much...- 

_“Oh crap, spilling everything in a passive-aggressive manner. Brilliant, Crawley.”_

\- But hey! You just prefered to play some bloody fantasy game with the _Antichrissst_ ! Who am I to stop you?- And he chuckled, but it came as a hurt sound.  
-I admit that I acted impulsively….  
-See? Everything settled, case closed! We’re good!  
-...And in doing so, I risked our lives, and hurt your feelings-

_“I just have feelings because of you”_

-Angel, no need to apologize anymore. You’ve done it like a hundred times.-  
-Hurting your feelings?-  
-What? No! -

_“Well, that too.”_

_-_ I’m drunk. And exhausted.- The demon whined.- Angel gimme a break.-  
-You’re making perfectly coherent sentences, I’ve seen you way more drunk. Please?- And he pouted. Aziraphale pouted and they were not inside the Bentley, his safe realm.

_“Bastard.”_

-Fine. Fine!- He detangled himself and took a seated position. To his surprise, Aziraphale got up from his own armchair and came to sit down besides the demon. Crowley shifted uncomfortably.  
-Crowley....- The demon melted at the endearment -This can’t keep going on forever. -  
-Right.-  
-You always give me whatever I ask you to, and you request so little in return.-  
-I don’t need anything angel. I’m _jusst_ fine.-  
-Please, dear, listen to me.- Aziraphale placed his hand on top of Crowley's. The demon gulped. - I have to confess that I’ve been wanting to have this conversation with you for a long time. Today’s morning seemed the perfect chance. But….- He looked away, bashfully.- I panicked. - He admitted, biting his lower lip in guilt. -You set up a lovely picnic for us to enjoy and I ridiculously panicked. I saw a chance to focus my attention in something else, and in doing so… Well… - 

At that point he realized that Crowley’s hands were holding his own tightly. The demon let one hand go reluctantly and slid off his glasses, perching them on top of his head.  
-You didn’t know what could happen.-

Aziraphale let out a sigh, all soft eyes and a sad smile 

-Why are you always so nice to me?-  
-Careful, angel.-  
-But you are! Don’t you dare contradict me because it’s true. You know it is.-. He took the demon’s hand again and softly caressed his palm. This made Crowley relent.  
-You know why.- He looked away.

He felt something warm against his cheek. The angel had put his hand there and was gently redirecting his face to look at him again. 

He leaned closer, so close that Crowley could feel his breath coming out of those velvet, delectable lips. _“Oh Satan, please help me”_ he thought. But of course, nobody answered his prayer.

-Angel, you don’t have to do this.- His voice was merely a whisper, fragile as a refined crystal vase. He felt the fingers running lightly across his temple, and closed his eyes, defeated.  
A demon like him, tamed and weakened by just some gentle touch. He was helpless, his chest aching like someone had pierced him right in the middle of it. He thought that, after having imagined this moment for millenia, he would be prepared. He was not.

The texture of Aziraphale’s lips against his own felt like… Like something distant and long forgotten. What was it? It felt like running, running for your life towards the edge of a cliff. Jump...

And fly.

That 's it. It felt like flying. Like freedom. Stars and constellations warm in his palm while he hangs them in the sky. Painting galaxies with his bare hands. A sense of belonging he had forgotten a long time ago.  
I felt like home.

It was merely a touch, a warm moment, and he realized that he had stopped breathing and was so still he could pass for a statue. Aziraphale started to slowly retreat, baby blue eyes fluttering adorably open.

-Don’t.- Said Crowley grabbing the angel by the face and smashing his lips together again. Aziraphale made a surprised noise, crearly startled by the sudden reaction. But then relaxed and embraced this new level of proximity between them.  
Soft pecks, light nips at lowers and upper lips. Hands cupping each other’s face, like holding some precious porcelain piece between them. Gentle licks and little, almost inaudible, electrifying moans.

Right now, _right now,_ Crowley thought, he could die. Disintegrate, become a tiny pile of ash and demon molecules on the floor, and he wouldn’t have given a single fuck.   
On second thought, he would, because that would mean no more kisses and nibbles at his lower lip and gentle scratching from perfect manicured nails on his scalp and oh Satan, he was helpless. Clinging to Aziraphale, restraining his wicked tongue from begging for _more._

_“ I’ll give you anything, angel. I’ll fight a million dragons for you. Any eldritch horror is nothing compared to the thought of losing you again. Fuck, I would defy any supernatural entity for you. Just keep me. Keep me, please.“_

-I know what you’re thinking.- The voice startled him. When had they parted? -I won’t let you.-  
-You think you’re clever don’t cha?-  
-I am clever.-  
-Well think again.- Crowley leaned again but a pair of fingers got in the way between his mouth and Aziraphale’s. He actually whined, like a petulant child.  
-Promise me, Crowley.- The angel was serious. - If we are engaging in this new… Arrangement. I want you to talk to me.  
-You don't believe in a demon's word.  
-Correction. I didn't believe. You have made sure to change that. Now promise me.  
-Bossy bastard.-  
-Am I now? Or are you just trying to work me up because you know I’m right?- Aziraphale’s voice became somewhat dark (as dark as an angel could be), and hungry. He lightly traced the line of Crowley’s jaw with a finger and the demon was _this_ close to losing it. -Would you do anything I say? Bottle up your own desires so that I could always have my way?- 

The demon head crashed into the trap when he vigorously nodded. 

-Well that’s what _I won’t allow_ ! Crowley!- The angel took him back to reality smacking him on the arm. -I want you tell me when I’m overstepping!-  
-Auch! Fine! But hear me out. What if…-  
-Oh no, don’t start wit that.-  
-What if I want you to have your way? Isn’t that like, a paradox?-  
-You’re just being obtuse on purpose.- The angel crossed his arms and legs, offended. Crowley took advantage of his position and leaned to whisper to Aziraphale’s ear. -Or kinky.-  
-Oh, you scoundrel!- Aziraphale huffed, and stood up. -It’s getting late, my darling, and I have much to do.- he added, his voice softening.

Crowley recognized the hint. He blinked twice, plugging on his brain again. -’Course...I’ll head home then.- For some particular reason he felt out of place. Confused. One minute they were kissing like human teenagers, thousands of years of pining and slowly dancing around each other finally coming to an end, and the next the angel wanted him out of the bookshop. His thoughts might have transpired because Aziraphale gave him a smug smile.

-You could stay here dear, if you wish-  
-Huh? Wha-Oi! That was _my_ line!  
-Oh really? I didn't realize you had it registered.-  
-I like sassy Aziraphale. Why don't we meet more often?-  
-I think you meet often enough.- Aziraphale let his hand run through the demons's spiky hair, coming to rest on his cheek. -My sweetheart.-

Crowley melted at the endearment. He leaned into the palm of the angel, leaving a small kiss on the inside of his wrist. He was allowed now and, oh Satan, it was so easy to show affection to Aziraphale. As easy as breathing.

-I'll make some tea and then you could accompany me upstairs, sounds good?  
-Upstairs?  
-The flat above the bookshop.  
-You have A FLAT ABOVE THE BOOKSHOP?!  
-Well, it's more like a second floor, but it has a small bedroom for myself, and a bathroom, yes.  
-Huh, okay. Sure, right. Bedroom, bath. Got it.-  
-Does that surprise you?  
-Actually yes. I thought that…. Dunno, you kinda lived here in the back of the shop.  
-Goodness no! Those armchairs are lovely but sometimes I prefer more privacy.-

Crowley took his glass (which was filled again) and followed the angel upstairs. He had been right, there was a second floor! And there were books everywhere as well! Expect for the bathroom and on a giant plush bed full of pillows.

-Did you think that the stairs were just mere aesthetics?  
-Wouldn’t be the first ridiculous thing that you like.  
-Ha-ha-hilarious.  
-You have a clawfoot bathtub.-  
-It 's very modern! I look it up in a design magazine!-Aziraphale indignantly retorted, stomping his foot on the floor. But Crowley was already peeking at the bedroom and admiring the giant canopy bed.

-Now this! This is brilliant!  
-The sheets are egyptian cotton.-  
\- _Of course_ they are.- Crowley immediately flopped into it, making some plush cushions fall from the bed. He wriggled his way and got comfortable, making Aziraphale giggle -You’re ridiculous, my darling.  
Crowley snorted. -Anything looks ridiculous in these sheets.-  
Aziraphale cocked his head, considering something. -Hmm. I think I’ll be the judge of that.-

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up.

-Huh? Wait, Angel! What does that mean!?.-  
-I’ll be downstairs for a while, get yourself comfortable-  
-No, wait, Angel!- 

But Aziraphale was gone, his giggling still ringing in Crowley’s ears like celestial harmonies.

-Darn it, this is gonna be good.- Crowley flopped again into the bed and squeezed one of the cushions against his chest, allowing himself for five minutes to feel giddy, excited, and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Love each other, nourish your imagination everyday, Stay creative, stay safe <3  
> I love you


End file.
